User talk:Auntarie
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ZPR350-B Hunter's Shotgun.png page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 15:59, 7 March 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' your conversation has been moved to Talk:Defiler_(revolver). enjoy! 09:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Funny pic Hi and welcome. I like the "kill yourself" pic with the face of a happy go lucky dog. Very subtle message! I think the rainbow of bright colors gives it away though... LOL 11:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was looking for something fresh and which would also show people how frienldy I am :D Auntarie 17:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The pic of the dog shows it all :D 07:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) renaming uploaded weapon pics hello, auntarie. welcome to the wiki. please feel free to upload as many images to the wiki as you wish. that said, kindly consider renaming weapon image files to something other than the default filename. your recent image of the SV2-B Double Savior overwrote another image of the same name. overwriting an image file effectively deletes the earlier file and often causes confusion and consternation on the wiki. the previous image, in this case, was an older, unused image and your overwrite will not need to be undone... this time. . thanks for the consideration. 01:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Auntarie 05:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :thanks. if you don't mind some unsolicited advice... many of our rc's personalize their filenames. i simply add "fry_" to the beginning of all of my image filenames, e.g. fry_blahblah_weaponname_blah. makes it easy to find and identify all of my images. 05:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Good idea, I'll try that :D :Auntarie 05:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Vandal :OK, so I was checking my e-mail and I saw that Veggienater had removed a post from my talk page, which stated that I was an asshole. Was that some random spam or did I insult somebody by accident? Auntarie 16:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : That was just a vandal. Veg "took care of it" :) 16:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dont mention it. Im a Rollbacker, so its kinda my job to "smack" vandals :P 16:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I see you reverted a vandal on the "bitch" page. However you reverted it by re-editing the page. Instead you should have gone to the pages history and simpely hit the "undo" button on that persons edit. I... I am the King! 09:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Either way is correct. If it is just one edit, using the little white tab to show the history and then hitting undo is enough. If there are several edits on one page, it is often best to go back in the history to an unvandalized edit and re-edit the page to remove the vandalizm. But as I said either way works just fine. 14:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) wanted:dead go ahead and add the "This ain't the kinda place to be a loner, you ain't got friends to count on, you gonna get dead." bit to the page in notes (not trivia). its close enough to relevant in my book. if anybody cries tell them to view your talk page. 21:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ok Auntarie 06:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal report RE: Its a judgement call. You do not need to be a rollbacker to file a vandal report. A rollbacker just has the optional button to revert an edit without leaving an edit or summary in the recent activity, more or less erasing it. There is also the option to warn someone you think may have committed minor vandalism. You can see the template and usage here. If you would like to know how to make a report just ask and it will be explained. -- 11:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Either use the community button it the tool bar at the top of the page next to Borderlands Wiki or the report button in the right hand column above the Sysop list. Then hit the "click here to add a vandalism report ". You will then need to copy/ paste the template to the spot where it says Top of list starts here --->. Then fill in the empty info up to your signature. Add the IP or username, adjust the date, add any comment you deem needed, and remove the ~~~ and sign. then hit publish. if you are confused on any point just ask and i will try to re-explain. 20:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Gatekeeper Contrats. Welcome to the club :P As i understand it, that is awarded to only a few select people. Good Job. 17:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Club duties include keeping the wiki neat, clean, and orderly. Good news is, no club dues. 20:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) vacation I'll be away for two weeks, starting tomorrow. I'll be going online rarely and through my mobile phone, so I probably won't be able to respond to anything, but I'll try. Auntarie 19:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Have fun, be careful. See you when you get back. 20:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) And I'm back now. :0) Auntarie 16:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Mr Kotter theme song now playing:P 16:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: the Hydra- thank you. Thank you for revising the Hydra article in such a way that both the casual and hardcore player can benefit.--Mensahero 09:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Good to see you still visit from time to time :) 04:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Oh sorry. With all the Archive edits I must have missed some of your visits. Either way it is good to see you. 04:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk to Razldazlchick to see if/ what she may need help with. Also look into the Bount board for assignments that need attending, like #10. 23:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Blog_ Vertizing "This" wiki's rule is Blogs are User Namespaces and as such Users are free to do whatever they so chooses with them. If you feel the Blog post has truely gone beyond Wikia's policies, contact a Sysop or File a Vandalism report. This is my best advice. 21:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Just as an aside... wikia's policies prohibit ALL unauthorized advertising, including blogs. This wiki has seen to it to ignore the terms of use conditions at the bottom of everyones screens :D 02:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - unauthorized and unsolicited are debatable terms and frankly i dont feel like asking on central. however comma if YOU the users request (by forum quorum) that the ads provided by wikia are quite enough thank you i (and by i i mean all admins here) will cease and desist all blogverts, forumads, talk flyers and such like on power of the community.) :Just to give you a general feel, anyone who didn't go through wikia (advertise button by the terms of use button) to advertise would NOT have authorization. 03:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Es ist mir egal, but I was just thinking "wtf, boots, wait wasn't that forbidden? I don't remember.". I don't really have a problem with it, I just like to see the wiki clean and tidy. But if anyone else has a complaint about that, I will probably be on their side. Auntarie 06:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) recent images are too large in file size. please resize or convert to jpeg please. please catgorize images as they are uploaded. somewhere around here there is a guide by User:HybridDragoness you might look @. 12:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :a very good question. you may: #upload a jpeg of the same size (being much smaller file size) and make each png page a redirect to the new jpg page. or #upload new images and edit pages to contain them followed by tagging the overlargish w/ and well do the rest. ::either is good w/ me. up 2 U. 22:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) copy & paste the delete tag above. for adding cats its much easier to do after you have upoaded. click the add category button and start typing "image" you will notice a selection is appearing. choose weapon, enemies, area. whichever fits. after a while you will be able to enter categories by hand when uploading. 07:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) vandal report You can tag any page that was made strictly for vandalism with and/or file a vandalism report until one of the admins can get to it. 19:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : I see Razl answered your question. As she said, Anyone can put a delete tag on a page. It will then be considered by a Sysop/Admin. I believe The Gatekeeper is given to those DrF. thinks are making good decisions in regards to undoing vandals and editing main space pages. Just use your judgement and you should do fine. 23:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks... getting in the swing of it. I am not even sure that is the best way to say it. 08:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Achievement! Fast Hands - Revert a vandal within three minutes of the vandalism and have him blocked within three minutes of your undo. congrats! 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) lol. Do I get like, gamerscore for this? Seriously, this made my day :D Auntarie 23:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) love the fallout 3 reference! Sabretooth1991 20:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I did my best to follow the directions on the report vandalism page. Can you tell me if I did it right...and also make it so it's anonymous for me and doesn't direct to my profile? I don't wan't what happened to my computer to happen again so....but this on definitely made me want to warn folks! It will P*** YA' OFF if you click that link and mess your stuff up FOR REAL! So if you could use details I got all the info I could after the fact for where that would be useful/appropriate for this wiki or in general. I am "green" when it comes to the basics so thanks for your understanding. I do love this wiki and this game...I'm not here to pester anybody or be a whistleblower! (But come on! I didn't think users would be randomly linking viruses...my fault for being complacent. Yet there are always noobs like me popping in so...if you could do something about it that would be awesome...that stuff is probably why the chat low maybe too...I know how goes...I certainly won't be exploring anymore user links on chat. lol thanks for the input. PhaseblastSnatchNlvlcap'd 19:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help and support. RfA Happypal Hi There! I have opened a Request for Adminship. I'm looking for input from other users. Could you please review and respond here? happypal (talk • ) 12:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your support, and for noticing my work with the templates :) happypal (talk • ) 09:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC)